The Greatest Entertainment
by Planet Mads
Summary: One-Shot, KaiRei and TalaBryan. Um yeah . . . Rei does a bit of watching.


Title: The Greatest Entertainment.

Disclaimer: Please, if I owned Beyblade the whole show would be about Kai and Rei. And have you seen the pair making out yet? No. Then there's your answer.

Rating: PG.

Warning: Ah this contains yaoi, BoyxBoy action. If you don't like it I suggest you turn back now.

Summary: One-Shot, Kai/Rei and Tala/Bryan. Um yeah . . . Rei does a bit of watching.

Rei found nothing more amusing than Tala and Bryan watching. Now that sounded stalkerish. But really, there wasn't! But maybe we should go back to the beginning so you don't get the wrong impression . . .

The Demolition Boys, especially it's Captain and Second-in-Command, had always been good friends with Kai. Not that many people could tell, they generally showed it in their lonerish, snappy, cold, bad-ass attitudes. Only a few 'outsiders' could tell that they were obviously childhood friends. Rei happened to be one of these people. So as it was when the Demo Boys (A nick-name Rei had given them that a certain lilac haired 'blader hated) had come for a holiday. Or should we say that they all went on holiday.

After the capture of Voltaire, Biovolt had broken up and the Demolition Boys had converted to the BBA. So Mr Dickenson had sent the two teams on holiday together because they both needed a 'rest' and he wanted them to 'get along.' While Kai found this greatly amusing others did not. Tyson was the most annoyed out of all. Apparently the redhead leader of the Demo Boys found it easier to get under the 'blader's skin than Kai did. So while Kai was happily helping the Demolition Boys in annoying his team-mates, who retaliated with lots of yelling and shouting, Rei sat back and watched it all.

He liked to watch people; it was so much more interesting than actually participating in the conversations. Sure he joined in quite a bit, especially when it was too help people out and when Beyblading, but most of the time he remained quiet. Silently observing and making mental notes on all the people surrounding him. He found it to be a great past-time. And a good insight into the people he considered his friends.

It was because of this silent and hawk-like attitude that he knew Tala annoyed Tyson more than Kai. Whenever Kai said something horrible, his fists would clench and he would then yell at their team-captain. With Tala you could see Tyson shaking with anger some times and his eyes would take on a fiery look. As if they were shinning with his inner-anger. And then the hysterical screaming would start. It amused Rei to see Tyson get so worked up. He tried to calm him down at first but in the end the decision was his own. So Rei left Tyson to get angry with Tala, Kai and the rest of the Demo Boys. He could only think of a few better past-times than watching Tyson think up rebuttals and payback pranks that would, of course, fail.

Tala and Bryan watching was one of them.

It was in the first week of their break that he discovered this was a great thing to do. You see, Rei prided himself on being able to read people's emotions like a person reads a book. Kai had been a difficult challenge. That Rei had been more than happy to take on. But Tala and Bryan were even harder to figure out and were even more amusing to watch then Kai was.

Mainly because they interacted . . . differently. To put it mildly. Rei found no greater sense of joy than watching the two talk to each other. It took someone with a great critical eye to notice the slight tinge of pink to Tala's ears. The slight twitch of their hands if they desperately wanted to reach out and hold onto something. Each other preferably. He noticed the slight bruising of their lips in the morning, or sometimes in between training sessions when they had vanished for an hour or so. The boys wanted something but couldn't get it. You could practically see the inner-battle in their heads as they fought with their instincts not to jump each other.

No there was no greater entertainment than watching Tala and Bryan lament over each other.

Rei smirked to himself, hidden up on the roof behind the chimney, watching Tala and Bryan with a careful eye. At the present time the two were supposed to be training with Max and Tyson but were ignoring them. Instead they were talking to each other, probably about their 'blading techniques, and were doing the whole 'we want to be together but are too afraid to show it in public' thing. Rei snickered watching as Bryan's hand reached forward to brush one of Tala's wayward bangs back. Only for him to realise what he was doing and hastily retreat his hand. The redhead had obviously wanted the contact because seconds later they disappeared round the other side of the house and into the small woodland area at the back.

Sneaking closer Rei pulled his knees to his chest and watched as Tala leant back against the trunk of a tree. He watched as the redhead crossed one leg over the other, hands behind his head acting as a pillow. The teenager's top had ridden up slightly, exposing some of his midriff. Which was obviously attracting Bryan's attention and Tala knew it. He could see the lilac haired boy fighting with his conscience not to jump his boyfriend at this point in time. And Tala was doing everything in his power to entice him. Apparently it worked as seconds later Bryan was pressing Tala against the tree, lips locked. Rei sniggered.

"What you doing up here Kitten?" A calm voice asked just as a pair of arms encircled around Rei's waist. Smiling the Neko-Jin spun round to see Kai standing behind him. The bluenette had an amused smirk on his face.

"Nothing." Rei mumbled, nuzzling the base of Kai's neck with his nose. Kai's arms tightened around Rei's waist, pulling the other flush against him. Rei froze when he felt a pair of lips brush the top of his ear.

"I don't believe you."

Rei chuckled, hands tangling in the slate blue hair of his boyfriend.

"I was just watching."

"Watching what?" Kai asked before pressing his mouth against Rei's ear. Trailing his lips down Rei's ear and neck, leaving a warm tingling sensation after each butterfly kiss on delightfully soft skin.

"Not a lot."

"Well watching 'not a lot' isn't as good as _some_ things." Kai muttered, tugging at Rei's top.

"No I don't suppose it is." Rei said with a smirk before crushing his lips against Kai's.

__

It was quite safe to say that Rei didn't get back round to Tala and Bryan watching for quite a while after that.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Fini!_

Sorry, it's just some weird one-shot that hit me.


End file.
